


Плачь

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hpslash_ficlets/35789.html">"Плачь"</a>, автор july_v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плачь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480931) by [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v). 



> Беты: Elga

Все в Хогвартсе знали, что Маркус Флинт в квиддичной команде, а точнее, охотник. Крепко сбитый, накачанный и высокий, большинство студентов уважали его только за то, что он сильный. А еще он играл в команде Слизерина, а ее уважали все.

Это все дарило ощущение собственной власти, а власть Маркус любил даже больше, чем квиддич. Еще он любил вызов, делать что-то, требующее упорной работы. Так он всегда мог продемонстрировать свою силу и власть.

Когда он впервые увидел Оливера Вуда, тот не привлек его внимания. Флинт не увидел в нем вызова. Или, по крайней мере, так он думал, пока в первой игре, где они играли друг против друга, Оливер не отбил его удар.

Увидев мелкого тощего мальчишку и услышав, что тот будет играть в команде, Флинт только засмеялся. Узнав, что тот еще и будущий вратарь, - откровенно загоготал. Маркус решил, что загнать квоффл в ворота будет проще простого, но Оливер с легкостью отбил первый же его удар.

Так что первое впечатление Маркуса о мелком правильном Оливере оказалось неверным.

Хотя Флинт считал, что остальные тоже не правы насчет Оливера. Маркус не мог понять, почему все называют Вуда «красавчиком» или даже «сексуальным». Лично Маркус считал, что у Вуда, если уж на то пошло, вполне заурядная внешность.

Сам Флинт не особо задумывался о внешности, своей или чьей-то еще. Ему было все равно, если волосы иногда казались грязными или одежда не всегда сидела идеально на накачанной фигуре. В свободной одежде он выглядел еще крупнее, и на самом деле ему это нравилось.

Так что Маркус был не совсем прав, говоря, что на внешность ему наплевать.

Но так и было раньше, а потом как-то вечером он в очередной раз прижал Вуда к стене. Кровь текла из уголка рта и из лопнувшей губы, один глаз уже украшал синяк, отчего Вуд морщился. Всегда прилизанные волосы растрепались, короткие каштановые пряди торчали во все стороны: Маркус потаскал Вуда за волосы.

Но по-настоящему привлек внимание Маркуса влажный блеск в глубине карих глаз. 

\- Ревешь, Вуд? - спросил он и провел рукой по щеке Оливера. Тот дрогнул.

Маркус помнил, что опаздывает на обед и что команда ждет. Обычно он тратил на Вуда ровно столько времени, Сколько было нужно, чтобы, чтобы слегка его побить, и Флинт уже успел это сделать.

Так что Маркус был не прав, говоря, что Вуд не стоит его времени.

Он просто не мог оторвать глаз от раскрасневшегося лица Оливера. Маркус, словно завороженный, следил, как по щеке покатилась слеза, но долго полюбоваться не получилось: Оливер начал яростно вырываться и попытался оттолкнуть Маркуса от себя.

Вуд смотрел на него широкими влажными глазами, а по покрасневшим щекам все катились слезы. Он громко выдохнул.

\- Скажи что-нибудь… Двигайся… Флинт… - выдавил Вуд. Наверное, тяжело разговаривать, когда огромная рука сжимает шею и горячее дыхание задевает лицо.

Наконец, когда Вуд заговорил, Флинт вернулся в реальность. Он видел огромные испуганные глаза Оливера и как тот дрожал. Вуду сейчас точно очень больно, и Маркус, в конце концов, отпустил его, сделав шаг назад со злобной ухмылкой.

\- Ты такая плакса, тупой Гриф, - прошипел он и ушел, оставляя Оливера одного в темном коридоре.

Всю ночь Маркус не мог выкинуть из головы лицо Вуда. Он вспоминал, как дорожки слез блестели в свете факелов со стен, - и такой Вуд был красив.

Маркус сел, с тихим стоном открывая глаза. Провел рукой по коротким жирным волосам и нахмурился, глядя в темноту. Маркус Флинт еще никого не называл красивым. И Маркус Флинт плевать хотел на внешность.

Что ж, он был не прав, говоря, что не обращает внимания внешность и, наверное, ошибался, заявляя, что никогда никого не назовет красивым.

Сразу после разрыва с бывшей она показалась Маркусу красивой, и он почти даже пожалел о своем решении. Была перемена между Зельями и Гербологией, Маркус в спешке сказал ей, что не может тратить время, которое можно провести, тренируясь, на нее.

Но когда его бывшая девушка начала плакать и ее плечи подрагивали, Маркус едва не забыл про следующий урок - он настолько был заворожен ее видом, что не мог оторвать от нее взгляда, пока она наконец не отвернулась и убежала.

Он не мог понять, чем же так похожи Вуд и его бывшая. У Вуда аккуратные каштановые короткие волосы, а у нее черные и длинные, до лопаток. У Вуда теплые карие глаза, а у нее бледно-голубые. Может, это потому, что они его меньше, но Вуд казался вполне себе мужественным, если сравнивать его со стройными девушками, с которыми обычно встречался Маркус.

Он просто не мог понять, в чем дело. И чем больше думал, тем больше злился. Поэтому Маркус решил выяснить, из-за чего в тот вечер Вуд показался ему красивым.

С этого момента он следил за гриффиндорским вратарем при любом удобном случае: на занятиях, во время игры, даже пару раз на тренировках гриффиндорской команды, в коридорах и Большом Зале.

Но Вуд снова стал обычным, ничего в нем не цепляло Маркуса. Просто тот же парень, которого Маркус до этого видел сто раз.

Тогда Маркус задумался, что отличало его девушку и Вуда. Ведь обычно ни тот, ни другая не казались ему привлекательными.

И однажды его осенило, когда Вуд врезал ему в лицо кулаком. Вуд набросился на Маркуса и снова плакал.

И, Мерлин, он казался прекрасным.

Маркус наклонился ближе: открывшийся вид был до странного эротичен. Стоявший перед ним Вуд выглядел словно после оргазма, и Маркус пялился на него в оцепенении.

Оливер тяжело дышал, обдавая дыханием лицо Маркуса. Сердце бешено колотилось, Маркус чувствовал, как оно стучит под его широкой ладонью, которой он упирался Вуду в грудь. Лицо Оливера раскраснелось, и Маркус стоял так близко, что почувствовал жар, идущий от его кожи.

И наконец Маркус понял, что для него значит красота.

Для Маркуса красивыми были сломанные ноги и руки. Красивыми были потемневшие синяки. Красивой была кровь, выступившая на свежих порезах. Губы тянуло целовать, только если они припухли и треснули, или даже были в крови.

В первый раз он поцеловал Вуда после проигранной Слизерином игры. Он подловил его у раздевалки и прижал к стене. К этому моменту Флинт стал в этом деле профессионалом. Он точно знал, как удерживать Вуда на месте собственным весом и куда просунуть колено, чтобы Вуд не смог сбежать.

По тому, как коротко выдохнул Вуд, было ясно, что тот удивлен. Его губы сейчас, по определению, которое вывел для себя Маркус, не подходили для поцелуев. Они побелели и потрескались после нескольких часов тренировок на холодном воздухе.

Маркус был настроен это изменить. Причинить боль - сделать Вуда красивым. В тот момент Флинт был богом: способным придать Вуду любую форму, сделать Вуда таким, каким ему хочется: заставить плакать, избить, чтобы выступила кровь. И только Маркус мог бы назвать это «красивым».

Он хотел причинить Вуду боль, это был единственный способ сделать Вуда красивым. Ударить так, чтобы тот заплакал, как в тот раз.

Маркус схватил Вуда за горло и крепко сжал пальцы, и Оливер стал хватать воздух от неожиданности и боли. Маркус тут же затолкал ему язык в рот, грубо целуя. Он вообще никогда не нежничал при поцелуях, даже если б захотел, Маркус просто этого не умел.

Когда Оливер попытался закрыть рот, Флинт сильно укусил его за нижнюю губу. Тот поморщился от удивления, почувствовав вкус крови на кончике языка. Маркус сглотнул и всосал нижнюю губу Оливера, вытягивая из свежей ранки еще больше крови.

Оливер прекратил вырываться, наоборот, вцепился обеими руками в одежду Маркуса и слегка потянул на себя. Издал что-то похожее на стон удовольствия, и когда Флинт взял его лицо в руки, он ощутил под пальцами, что щека у Оливера влажная.

От того, что Оливер снова плакал, по спине побежали мурашки, и Маркус углубил поцелуй, еще яростнее размазывая кровь по губам.

Когда Маркус разорвал наконец поцелуй, чтобы не задохнуться от нехватки воздуха, его губы распухли. Он часто дышал через нос, рассматривая Оливера. Тот по-прежнему держался за его одежду, словно боялся, что упадет, если разожмет руки.

И в эту минуту Маркус понял, что он единственный, кто когда-либо увидит истинную красоту Оливера. Потому что только Маркус знает, как сделать Вуда красивым.

~


End file.
